Talk:Sakuya Izayoi X Fiona Mayfield/@comment-142.169.116.252-20150328030006
That was stupid. Why? You left the goddamn spell card rule there. Last Word and whatnot are not real limitation, they are just flashy attack using the character's abilities, just for play. Seriously all the spell card's attack are made not lethal to avoid death in a friendly battle. However that other girl whoever she is is NOT using the spell card system. In the Touhouverse that's like a high crime that will make all the reality warping youkai that put the rules go after, but in a death battle, all the character's constraint about not killing are removed, that mean that Sakuya no longer have to use the spell card rule. And I don't think any of the Touhous would really use it agaisnt an openent that doesn't use it too. And you don't want to mess with a Touhous with her limitation removed. Sakuya has near perfect control over time, capable of stopping it, slowing it or even reversing it with just a tough and instantly. That mean instant teleport spam, nearly creating knife out of thin air anywhere she want as long she have acces to it when she stopped the time and have FTL speed. And she can fly. All the spell card she shows in the game, she can do it without having to recharge the card or not any charge up time before. Basically, anything that can be killed by knife WILL die before they can even move. Even if they can't die out of knife, her time stopping ability give her all the time of the world to steal a weapon form the enemie or otherwise, if she can use it. Or she can just destroy the weapon. Also if that other girl can summon her servant like that in this one on one death battle, then Sakuya should be able to call on the others inhabitant of the SDM, wich include the one-shot destroyer Flandre Scarlet and the fate manipulating Remilia Scarlet. Even if that other girl was part of her arsenal, so were Cloud's summon. While some other being can interact in the battle if they can be reasonably replaced by an attack of sort. But a whole new being that can fight on her own and can drastically change the course of the battle would never be allowed agaisnt a lone openent like Sakuya, unless she had acces to other's people help, like that Hong Meilling or Remilia or maybe even Flandre would probably come to Sakuya's help if she was in mortal danger. The same kind of error showed in the OMM, but I can let it slide because it have no research and Dio would have probably won anyway if it were a real battle. I'm sorry but I feel like not a lot of research went into Sakuya, heck part of her analysis are just copy paste form the wiki. That's one of the many problem any Touhou character would get if any of them would got into a real Death Battle. Yeah there was a lot of nerd rage here and I apologize for that, but Wikia is one of the only website I can comunicate with others Death Battle fans (as I don't have any account elsewhere) so I had to let it out. If there is someone out there with VALIDS argument as why Sakuya would have lost even with all the thing I said, I'm open.